Arena Battle
Arena battles are only available at level 60. They are tournament style 1 vs 1 battles and can be entered with a team of your choice. Click the corner arrow to toggle between Marble Battle and Arena Battle from the Battle Board. Your Arena Battle board will only display your own win/loss stats and ladder points. It will display separate Ladder Points for each battle type you have participated in. Like Marble Battle, click the crossed swords icon to sign up. Choose whether you want to join a single round (1v1), 3 round (3v3), or 5 round (5v5) game. Single request means you're signing up solo, and will be randomly grouped in a team with others of similar ladder points in the 3v3 and 5v5 games. Party Request is to sign up a 3 person or 5 person party together. Make sure all 3 or 5 of you are partied, then make the request. When an eligible opponent or team is found (indicated in the "Status" column), the Arena Battle will start. Everyone will have 30 seconds to join in. There is no penalty to cancel, but if you leave the arena once inside there will be loss of Social Points. How to Play 1 vs 1 You and your opponent will be teleported onto opposite sides of the Arena. After a short moment you both will then be teleported into the arena ring itself. Once the countdown ends, the battle starts. No recovery potions may be used. A countdown timer will be visible at the top of the your screen and you will have less than 3 minutes to defeat your opponent. After 3 minutes, if no one has died, the player who has a lower percentage of HP will automatically lose. After the round is over, you will both be teleported back to your original positions. You will gain Social Points and Ladder Points if you win. If you lose, you will still gain Social Points, but will lose Ladder Points. The amount of SP and LP gain/loss is determined by your opponent's Ladder Points and the times you have fought against that same player. The more you fight against the same player and keep winning, the less SP and LP you will gain each time. 3 vs 3 and 5 vs 5 Once everyone has been teleported into the Arena, there will be a short period to determine the order of the battle. If the game is a party request type, the party leader of each team can choose by click-dragging the players from slots 1-3 or 1-5. If the game is a single request type, the order will be determined automatically. Once the setup period is over, the first to go on each team will be teleported in. The fight will progress the same as a normal 1 vs 1. The rest of the players can watch and move around outside the ring. Once the round is over, they are teleported out and the next two in. Those that have finished a round will have an orb appear under their name in the team panel visible on the sides of your screen. If the orb is lit up, it means they won, if it's grayed out, it means they lost. For 3v3, a team automatically wins the Arena Battle if they win the first two rounds. For 5v5, it's if they win the first 3 rounds. Other than that, the rest of the rounds will play out until a team has most rounds won. At the end, players will be teleported out and Social Points and Ladder Points will be distributed. Extra Tips Take advantage of the obstacles in the arena ring. Particularly as something to dodge behind waiting for your skill cool-downs to end. You can also jump on top of them to dodge certain skills or buy some time. For Priests that may be disadvantaged attack power-wise, try to survive until the time runs out and stay at a HP percentage higher than your opponent. By which we mean heal a lot and run away. Category:Information Category:Locations